Just A Friend,
by Neeva Caffrey
Summary: Dont own Harry Potter..Not Good At Summaries..Read Tho Pleez!


After living with the Dursleys for some many years he was passed being scared of them, years ago he would have been, when he was alone in the world but now he felt like he had the world, two amazing friends, a family that treated him like their own, lots of other friends and the best school ever and the fact that the Dursleys lived in fear that one day he was going to snap and turn them all in to doormats if they continued to be awful to him. All that was great but the best thing was that since December he had a boyfriend that he loved more than anything or anyone. This is why Harry felt fine walking into the sitting room where all three of the Dursleys were sat watching a quiz show on the TV, he stood in the middle of the room but when none of them looked at him he drew his wand from his pocket and pointed it at the TV which fell silent.

"What is the meaning of this Potter?" Uncle Vernon asked getting out of his chair but sitting down again quickly as red sparks flew out of the end of the wand.

"I just wanted to let you know that a friend of mine will be visiting me tomorrow and probably every day for the rest of the summer." Harry said calmly.

"And you never thought to ask us?" his aunt said from beside his uncle.

"What's there to ask? We aren't gonna be in the house, I'm just letting you know in case it's one of you that gets to the door before I do." Harry said before he turned to leave the room, before he could he heard Dudley say

"A friend?"

"Just a friend." Harry answered, facing his cousin.

"So if you're friends with him does that mean he's, you know, like you?"

"Yeah he's wizard, he's a good one too, very good at charms so unless you want a pair of ears that would have matched that tail don't annoy him." with that Harry left and headed to his room.

Once inside he opened a window to allow some fresh air in and to allow Headwig out to hunt then he laid on his bed, took his glasses off and placed them on the side table and thought of tomorrow. He and Draco had been inseparable since December and before school had finished for the summer Draco had said that he would visit Harry to save him from a summer of misery but both of them knew it was because they couldn't go six weeks without seeing each other. Of course Harry had been invited to stay at the Burrow for the summer, Draco too, everyone thought of them as a set now, but he couldn't do that to Ginny who still had a thing for Harry. So the plan was that Draco would apparate everyday, they decide it would be better this way as Draco's father was still coming round to the idea that his son was gay. Personally Harry couldn't wait to see the looks on the Dursleys faces when they met Draco, actually Harry couldn't wait to see Draco in muggle clothes. Harry fell asleep thinking thoughts of his lover.

When he woke up it was because of the intense heat on his face, the summer sun was beating down on the world and it had found a gap in the curtains and fell right onto his face. Harry got up, put his glasses on and glanced at the time, ten to ten, Draco was arriving at half ten. Harry almost ran to the bathroom, praying that Dudley had left some hot water, this was the first summer that Dudley was remotely interested in personal hygiene and that was only because he was trying to impress a girl. After showering Harry dressed quickly, jeans and a red T-shirt with white trainers. He glanced at the time, 10:15. He raced down the stairs and into the Kitchen and poured himself a glass of orange juice and sat at the table, his eyes flicking from his watch to the door. At 10: 25 the door bell rang Harry jumped up but Dudley, who had been on his way down the stairs was stood at the door, Harry stood on tiptoes to see past Dudley's huge frame but to his disappointment it was just Dudley's gang and the girl he was trying to impress. As they all made their way into the house then into the living room Harry lent against the door frame for a second then he followed them into the room and headed to the window to see if he could see Draco, pointless really as Draco could apparate right to the front door but still he tried. As he glanced up and down the street he heard one of Dudley's friends say

"So still here then Potty?" Harry didn't say anything he just moved his fingers to the wand that was slightly stuck out of the front pocket of his jeans so that Dudley could see clearly.

"Leave him alone, he's not worth it." he said in a voice that no one in his gang would argue with. After a few moments Harry heard the door bell again but before he could move he heard his uncle say

"Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Draco, is Harry in?" He heard Draco ask politely.

"In there" he heard uncle Vernon say. About three seconds later Harry saw Draco walk into the room. Draco scanned the room before he set his eyes on Harry. Harry just stared at Draco, he knew he would look different in muggle clothes but he had no idea it would make him look even hotter, if that was possible. He was wearing dark blue jeans that were tight around the waist and a white T-shirt that was about the same shade as his hair, complete with black shoes, but it was his eyes that stood out the most.

"Harry." was all he said before the two of them had closed the gap in about three steps each and flung their arms around each other. When they broke apart the girl that Dudley was trying to impress was staring at Draco. Draco, who was looking confused glanced at Harry who just looked amused. The girl it turns out was not shy.

"So tell me, sorry, I didn't catch your name?" she said in a high, sickly sweet voice.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy." Draco said, he to was looking amused now.

"So tell me Draco, do you have a girlfriend?" when she said this three things happened, Harry and Draco laughed slightly and Dudley turned red and spluttered,

"Sa….Sa…Sara?" it was Draco that composed himself first.

"Girlfriend? No, boyfriend? Yes." Sara's face went from hopeful to disappointed in the space of two seconds and Dudley just looked confused,

"So if you've got a boyfriend why don't you go spent the summer with him?" he said but then he spotted the black wand in the pocket of Draco's jeans, under his T-shirt, his face went as white as Draco's hair, Harry figured he'd remembered what Harry had said last night about Draco being good at charms.

"That is exactly what I'm doing." Draco said and when Dudley looked more confused Draco turned to Harry and said, without trying to be quite he said,

"He really is as thick as you said."

"Told you. Oh for crying out loud, Dudley!" Harry placed a hand on the side of Draco's face and leaned into kiss him and he felt amazing as the light haired boy kissed him back. When they broke apart Harry looked at Dudley and said,

"That clear now? He's not just a friend, he's my boyfriend." With smiles on their faces the two wizards left, hand in hand and broke into laughter as they stepped outside and apparated to wherever they were going.


End file.
